


Hint of a Spark

by Byaghro



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byaghro/pseuds/Byaghro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Just our hands clasped so tight<br/>Waiting for the hint of a spark...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hint of a Spark

“Stiles.”

 

“It’s almost done, just give me a minute.”

 

The noise outside grew louder.

 

“Stiles, we don’t have a minute.”

 

Stiles hopped up from his spot on the floor. “There. Done!”

 

Nothing seemed different. “Now what?”

 

“Now, we believe,” Stiles told him, clapping his hands together.

 

Something slammed against the door. Derek fought a snarl; possibly at the situation, possibly at Stiles, probably both.

 

“Come on, Sourwolf, trust me.”

 

Derek stared at him for a moment. “I do,” he replied solemnly.

 

Stiles’ face lit up and he grabbed Derek’s wrist. “Let’s do this!”

 

Derek pulled his arm away only to link their fingers together instead. He nodded.

 

Stiles raised his other hand toward the door. A wave of magic enveloped them like a physical presence seconds before the door exploded open.

 

~~

_...Just our hands clasped so tight_   
_Waiting for the hint of a spark..._

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Author’s Note: Beta-ed by dysonrules. Title, summary, & end quote from "I Will Follow You Into The Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie. (The main gist of which has nothing to do with this story.)


End file.
